IceCreamSundae
by CenatonObsession
Summary: Warning: SLASH! John and Randy make ice cream sundaes......On each other. Might do another chapter or two for this fic, not sure yet. Please Review!


Title: Ice Cream Sundae

Pairing: Cena/Orton

Disclaimer: I don't either of them though I wish I did. This fic doesn't pertain to either of their personal lives, this fic is solely for the enjoyment of myself and anyone else who reads it.

"Babe I'm home!" called out John as he walked through the front door of the house he shared with his fiancee Randy.

"About time," said Randy "A man could starve waiting for you to bring home dinner."

"Well if you must know impatient, I also went to the grocery store to pick up a little treat for us" he told Randy.

"What is it?" asked Randy, interested.

"I'm not telling."

John walked past Randy and stuck the grocery bag in the freezer. "Please tell me" begged Randy.

"After dinner" said John.

Randy sighed, knowing that it would be no use to argue with John. They sat down at the dining room table and ate their dinner. "So how was your day?" John asked Randy.

"Fine," said Randy "I did laundry, went for a jog, then waited around for you. How was your day?"

"I went to get my tux fitted," replied John "I also went to the gym, dropped off my dad's birthday present, then got my man and myself dinner and a treat."

"What kind of treat?"

"I told you, I'm not telling."

"It never hurts to try again."

They laughed and went back to their meal. When they were done they cleaned up and went out to watch tv. An hour later John said "Treat time!"

"Finally," said Randy "I want to know what the treat is."

"Then follow me" John said seductively.

Randy followed John out to the kitchen and John pulled the grocery bag out of the freezer and set it on the table. Randy watched with interest at the items John put on the table. "Whipped cream, sprinkles, nuts," said Randy "Cherries, bananas, ice cream, chocolate sauce. Could we possibly be having ice cream sundaes?"

"Yep," replied John "I haven't had one in years and I suddenly got a craving for one, so I went out and bought everything we'd need to make one."

"I haven't had one in years either," said Randy "I can't believe you thought to do this."

"Good idea?"

"We'll see."

So they set to work making their sundaes. Randy unpeeled a banana. "Hey John," he said coyly "Want to get really jealous of this banana?"

"Why would I get jealous of a banana?" asked John.

Randy stuck the banana in his mouth and began to slowly move it in and out of his mouth. John grew hard at the sight. "Your right," he told Randy "I am getting jealous of that banana."

Randy pulled the banana out of his mouth and grinned. "Want one?" he asked.

"A blowjob or a banana?" asked John.

Randy gave him a dirty look. "What?" asked John "You asked me if I wanted one and I asked a blowjob or a banana cause you didn't specify."

"Forget it" mumbled Randy.

John snaked an arm around Randy's waist and grinded his hard cock into Randy's butt. Randy let out a tiny moan. "Want it?" whispered John.

Randy turned around and pulled John into a passionate kiss. As he nibbled on John's lower lip he undid his belt buckle and zipper, letting John's pants fall to the floor. "Oh yeah," groaned John "This is going to be good."

"Randy yanked down John's boxers, grinning as he saw all 10 inches of John's cock hard and begging to be taken. Randy knelt on the floor in front of John and began to deep throat his love. "Oh yeah," moaned John "Just like that babe."

Randy kept going till he got an idea. He pulled off of John. John let out a whimper of disappointment. "Don't worry," said Randy "You'll like what's coming."

Randy grabbed the whipped cream and spread it all over John's cock. Then he drizzled chocolate sauce and sprinkles over the whipped cream. "Now this is what I call a sundae" Randy said before going back down on John.

"Damn," said John "You are one kinky little slut."

Randy just grinned as he licked and sucked his man. Soon John was crying out in pleasure and Randy was bobbing fast. "Gonna cum," cried John "Enjoy a different kind of cream with your sundae."

He came in Randy's mouth and Randy took it all. When John was done Randy said "That was a good sundae."

"It better be," said John "Cause that was the hottest blowjob ever."

"So do you want my banana now?" asked Randy.

"I have a better idea," replied John "I want you naked and bent over the table."

Randy quickly threw off his clothes and bent over the table. "So what do you have planned for me?"

"You'll see" said John.

John grabbed the chocolate sauce and drizzled some over his fingers. Without warning he plunged his fingers into Randy's ass. "Oh god," moaned Randy "It feels so good."

"I guess chocolate sauce is good lube" said John.

Randy just moaned and nodded his head. When John was satisfied he pulled his fingers out of Randy's ass and lubed himslef up using the chocolate sauce. "Your not the only one who can be a kinky slut Randy," John told him "And I'm about to prove it."

"Prove it sexy" said Randy.

John thrusted into Randy, instantly hitting his prostate. "OH GOD!" yelled Randy.

"Like that you dirty little slut?" growled John.

"Fuck me harder!" cried Randy "Fuck me faster!"

"I will," said John "But I want you on your back."

John pulled out of Randy. Randy gave John a passionate kiss as he laid across the table on his back. "Give it to me" begged Randy.

John positioned himself and thrusted into Randy once more, hitting his prostate again. "OH YES!" cried Randy "GIVE IT TO ME!"

"I will babe," moaned John "I'm gonna fuck you like I've never fucked you before."

John began to move hard and fast, inside and outside of Randy. Randy moaned loudly and began to jerk his own cock. "Harder John," he moaned "Fuck me good."

John gave Randy what he wanted, arching his head back and letting out a growl. "Damn," said John "This is hot."

"Tell me about it" breathed Randy.

John grabbed the ice cream, whipped cream, and cherries. He pulled Randy's hand off his cock and put some ice cream on it. Randy moaned and shuddered at the coldness on his cock. Then John added a spoonful of whipped cream and a cherry on top. "Now thats what I call a sundae" John said grinning.

He pulled out of Randy and licked up Randy's shaft. "Oh god," whimpered Randy "That feels great."

John just grinned as he licked the ice cream and whipped cream off his lovers cock. John took the cherry into his mouth and said "I'm taking your cherry again babe."

"Take it," said Randy "It was your the first time around and it'll always be yours."

John grinned and plunged himself back into his lover. The sex went on for several minutes, resulting in Randy straddling John's hips as John sat back on a chair. "I'm gonna cum Randy!" yelled Randy.

Randy stopped moving and looked at John. "What if we get stuck like this?" he asked worriedly.

"What?" asked John, confused.

"Well the chocolate sauce is sticky and so is cum," explained Randy "What if we get stick together?"

John grinned and replied "Then we'll just have to fuck ourselves apart."

"Kinky."

They went back to thrusting and moaning. John came deep inside of Randy, arching his body off the chair. "So good," moaned Randy "Chocolate sauce and hot juice, yummy."

"Glad you enjoyed it" breathed John.

Randy slid off of John with a loud pop. Randy grabbed the whipped cream and spread it on John's neck, slowly licking it off. "You kinky little slut," groaned John "Your gonna get me hard again."

"Then I can have another sundae" Randy said happily.

"As long as I get another one" said John.

"Deal."

John got off the chair and laid back on the table. Randy set to work topping John's cock with ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, nuts, sprinkles, and a cherry. "This looks so good" breathed Randy.

"Dig in" said John.

"Oh I will" said Eandy, before inhaling John's cock.

"OH FUCK!" cried John "This feels amazing."

Randy said nothing, just sucked and licked his lovers cock. John put his hands on Randy's head and pushed his lover deeper onto him. "Just like that babe," moaned John "Faster!"

Randy did as he was told, enjoying every minute of it. Soon he was rewarded with John's sweet cum. Randy pulled off of John and said "That was the best sundae ever."

"Glad you enjoyed it," said John "Now I want my sundae."

They switched places and John spread the ice cream and the other assorted toppings all over Randy's erect cock. When he was done John said "Now that I'm looking at your cock covered in the ice cream and the other stuff, I realized that buying those bananas was a waste."

"No they weren't," said Randy "We can always use them for something else."

John looked at Randy, confused for a moment. Then realization hit him. John laughed and said "You really are a kinky little slut."

"I know I am," said Randy "But I'm your kinky little slut and no one elses."

"Damn right. And I'm all yours too."

"I know. Now can you please eat me?"

John grinned and went down on his lover. "Oh yeah," moaned Randy "Just like that."

John sped up and went deeper onto Randy. Randy clawed at John's back, lightly thrusting his hips. "I'm coming John!" he yelled.

John pulled back a bit and took it all. He poked the slit of Randy's head, making him cum more. "Holy shit!" cried Randy "Fuck, that was amazing."

John tongued Randy till he was soft. He pulled off of his lover and laid beside him on the table. "Damn," breathed John "That definitly was the best sundae ever."

"This was a great idea John," Randy told him "We should have sundaes more often."

"Oh hell yeah," agreed John "We should have them every night for desert."

"Sounds good to me. What'll we do when we get sick of sundaes?"

John thought for a moment, before grinning. He looked at Randy and said "Then we can have hoagies every night for dinner instead."

Randy looked at him, his blue eyes wide and excited. "I like that idea," he said "Can we have hot dogs too?"

John grinned and said "Whatever you want babe."

They pulled each other close and shared a passionate kiss. "Love you John" Randy told him softly.

"Love you too Randy," John said back.

They shared another kiss before getting off the table and making their real sundaes. When they were done they agreed their earlier sundaes had tasted better, which led to a repeat of earlier. Desert lasted a long time in their house that night, ending when they finally decided they were tired. Going to bed sticky and happy they fell fast alseep.


End file.
